Predator: The Jason Hunt
by ruberduckyman
Summary: Three Teens Reserrect Jason in order to bring revenge to whom ever they wish, but as a Predator witnesses this it takes it upon himself to hunt and bring the trophe Home. Okay, Second Chapter finished. Chapter 3 in Process...
1. Chapter 1: Pilot Hunt Begins

**Predator: The Jason Hunt**

On a calm autumn's eve, three children snuck into an abandoned compound, taped off by the police due to a resent explosion that happened on campus. The Camp Crystal Lake site has been shrouded in myth and legend by Jason Voorhees, and his continual resurrection from the grave. The three teens, Todd, Meredith, and Lewis wanted to perform a satanic ritual to bring the being of legend to life…so he could kill the principal of Springwood High. They were fed up of being called Goths, and Satanists. They were going to go Too Far.

"Todd, what are we doing here?" Lewis slowly lifted his feet in disgust. The mud has settled, and his brand new shoes were now ruined.

"I told you Lewis" Todd exclaimed, "we are here to bring Jason Voorhees back from the Dead." Meredith interrupted.

"You know, I heard Jason, took on Springwoods legend, Frank or something…he was all like 'Stop messin' with the kids dreams' and Frank was all like, 'Make me Bitch' and Jason Totally Kicked his ass." Lewis and Todd were almost at the lake when Lewis yelled at the top of his emotions, "Meredith, You Stupid ASS! First of all, his name isn't Frank, it's Freddy…and Second of all, Freddy Kicked Jason's Ass…Flat."

While Lewis and Meredith argued about how kicked whose ass, Todd found an appropriate place to place there pentagram. He got his red spray paint, and created to demonic symbol.

"Guys! They both rule, and by the end of the night, one of them will be under our control." Lewis stuck his tongue out at Meredith and with a snobby attitude walked over to the circle. Meredith also joined them, but wasn't too happy that Lewis got the last word in.

"Oh God of All that is Un-right, Unfair, and Evil…aid us in our quest for knowledge…there is a Do Good-er…Walter Smith…He is the Principle of Springwood High…Help us not by striking him down…not by implanting him with an illness…Aid us with an Assassin…Bring us the legend of terror…The Immortal being of the headlines…Bring us Jason Voorhees." And as he finished, he dropped a quart of Goats blood on the pentagram, and mumbled his spell. Not long into the spell, the pentagram started to glow, but dimly. Meredith began to laugh in excitement, but she had to remember to stay solemn, and depressed…have the attitude that she didn't care. After a minute or two, Todd stopped and looked around.

"What happened?" Lewis looked in a rough bound leather book that had the instructions to All the Satanists rituals. He read that everything was done, but a sacrifice. Meredith looked at Todd, Todd looked at Lewis, and Lewis looked at Meredith.

"Okay, we'll have a vote. All in Favor for Lewis for the sacrifice, Say 'I'." Both Meredith and Todd said "I".Lewis looked at the book and tried to find a way out, but there was none.

"Wow, hold on a second. Think about this. If you kill me, you're killing someone valuable." Todd thought a minute, and realized it was Lewis's idea to resurrect Jason. Lewis was a serial-Killer buff and was also tutoring his little brother Tim in the history.

"He has a point…and I mean consider the fact that he has a little brother Meredith." Todd took a complete 360, and was now looking at Meredith. Lewis was walking towards her as well.

"Wait, hold on a second…that is completely unfair. He HAS a little brother. It's perfect. I mean, why ME?" Todd Looked at the sky and thought for a minute, Meredith WAS the perfect person to sacrifice.

"Listen, you have no siblings, you just tag a long with us, you serve no real importance to us I mean, sometimes you lay on your Butt, criticizing us about how stupid we look and how it'll never work 'You Freaks'." Meredith looked guilty, she had said that, and she realized what kind of position it had put her in. She was standing right over the pentagram now, and Lewis had pulled out his bowie knife.

"WAIT!" Meredith cried. Todd and Lewis Stopped.

"You can't sacrifice me…if I die no one will feed my cat." Todd and Lewis looked annoyed. She had revealed what a pain in the ass she truly was. All of A sudden, a spear just flew out from the canopies, and struck Meredith through the neck, nearly decapitating her head. As the blood trickled, each drop hit the grass and not the red pentagram. Finally, a drop hit the pentagram, and a surge of evil blew the pentagram clear into the sky. Out from the ground, Jason, the Legend Voorhees emerged from the grass, and stood in complete bliss. Todd and Lewis looked in amazement at what had just happened.

"Dude, is Meredith Really dead?" Todd looked at Lewis and said, "She must be…is that Jason?" Lewis said with a frightened voice, "Yup." The Predator that had been hiding in the tress witnessed this event, and climbed back into his ship, to report this to his elders. Todd and Lewis looked out at Jason who was just standing on a creator. They fled to the bushes for safety, and began to argue to who should go out and see what would happen. "I already ruined my shoes, you do it." Todd eventually walked out and slowly approached Jason. The stench was powerful, and Todd knew that Jason had been in many battles, including one where he faced His towns own Legend Freddy Krueger.

"Slave" Todd began. "Because of me, you are now alive again, and I advise you to obey my every command in order to repay your debut to me." Jason opened his fearsome eyes and staredat Todd. Lewis was behind the bushes ready to crap his pants. He knew that if Jason was not possessed with the Devil, Jason was going to kill everyone and everything in his way. Lewis also wanted to protect his friend.

"Todd. Todd? Maybe…maybe you should take a few steps back and let the guy take a breather…I mean; he did come back from the dead." Todd looked anxious and stumbled to the ground. At this, Jason lifted his machete and walked towards Todd.

"RUN!" Lewis and Todd were now bulleting out of the forest. They wanted out, and they weren't looking back. As they found the road, they tried to flag down someone who was on the road. The person in the car just accelerated at a dangerous speed.

"Man, what are we going to do now?" Lewis said. Todd was just trying to catch his breath. He was bent over gasping for air. As Todd looked up at Lewis, Jason was now standing right next to him.Lewis felt the presence of someone behind him, and said, "Kill anyone but me…PLEASE!" Jason looked around, and saw Todd. He proceeded towards Todd, and lifted his Machete. Todd realized, his was trying to Kill him.

"Dude, Call it off. CALL IT OFF!" Lewis had a grandest smirk on his face.

"Dude, he's under our command…We can make him due whatever we WANT!"

Meanwhile, Above Earth, The Predator had just explained his observation to his elders. The Order was given…Hunt IT down, Bring IT'S head back.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Continued

Thanks again for the Support with this

**Predator: The Jason Hunt 2**

"Jason, I order you to STOP!" Jason stopped. Todd was now on the ground, angry as hell at Lewis for calling Jason to kill him.

"Like what the hell Lewis? He could have really killed me?" Lewis giggled. He had never had this kind of power. In fact, no Springwood teenager had ever had any kind of power like this before.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't that cool?" Todd squinted at Lewis. "Moron." Lewis looked over at Jason who was just standing in the middle of the road, starring at them. Todd took a step forward, and called out to Jason.

"Slave, I command you to hide in the forest until I hearken your name." It took a moment, but Jason obeyed, and slowly walked into the forest. Each step that Jason took was as loud as a sack of bricks falling to the ground. Eventually, the darkness of the forest had engulfed him, and he was completely concealed.

"Todd, Mr. Smith is going to crap his pants when he sees Jason. So, what should we do first?" Todd and Lewis started walking back into the forest.

"Well, I expect that Mr. Smith will probably give us A's for the rest of the year." Todd pushed over a small tree as he walked. Meredith liked trees. Her and Todd once planeted on in the forest somewhere in Springwood. It would have been about that size now. Todd didn't see a big deal about it, but back then it was something Meredith could NOT stop talking about. Todd continued walking.

"You don't think that anyone will mess with us again do you?" Todd put his arm around Lewis. "Lewis my dear friend, with Jason by our side, no one will ever bother you or me ever again." Todd and Lewis had gotten back to what was left of the pentagram. When they got there, they saw Meredith's corpse hunched over itself, with a strange armor suited man with dreadlocks sticking a giant knife into her neck. Todd and Lewis froze before the young Predator.

"Holy Shit Lewis, what the hell is that?" Lewis was dead silent, pale white and frozen stiff. It is believed that even his molecules stopped moving, theoretically reaching absolute zero, and creating a time rift in his atom's cells. If Lewis knew what the giant black and grey animal harvesting Meredith's head was, he was intentionally keeping Todd in suspense.

"Haaa…" Lewis said. Suddenly, the Predator lifted up is proud jaw, and scanned the two boys.

Thermal scan showed increased and rapid heart-rate associated with terror.

Acid-blood scan showed that they were no Aliens.

Threat assessment: Todd and Lewis were about as dangerous as a ball of cotton wrapped in pillow feathers.

Decision…two more easy trophies. Todd tapped Lewis on the back.

"What's he doing to Meredith's head?" Lewis looked and saw her head nearly cut off. His eyes widened, and he began to gag. He fell to his knees, and began coughing loudly, and with a lot of saliva coming out of his mouth. Todd bent over, slowly and put his arms around Lewis's shoulders. The Predator aimed is ion cannon at the boys. Lewis saw the red sight travel up from the grass, onto Todd's right shoulder, and onto his very own head. Before another breath of air was taken by any of them, Lewis screamed at the very top of his lungs, "JASON!!!" Out of the forest flew Jason. He jumped out, and was now making a triangle with the Predator, and Todd and Lewis.

"Kill it!" Jason looked over at where the Predator was. He was gone. But from the raptors fell Meredith's body. She was missing her head. Lewis had thrown up. Todd was now running for a near by bush. He was going to throw up too. Lewis had gotten up, and was now starring at Meredith's body. Although she was annoying…and a fat cow, she was still a human being. All that could run through his mind was, "What am I going to tell her parents?" Todd called out from the forest. "No, not my new pants!" At least Lewis wasn't the only person around here that had ruined something valuable. A shadowy figure appeared above the trees.

"Hold on Todd, we got to get out of here." Jason walked over to Meredith's body. He stuck his machete in its case.

"Todd…where are you Todd? We got to stick together in times like these. We can't just go dilly dallying about the forest." Lewis went deeper in the forest to find Todd. Jason knelt to her body, and pulled out a letter that had "Todd 3" written on it. It was a love letter expressing Meredith's feelings. Jason for the first time since his death began to cry. Meredith's soul cried out, "Oh my dear God, what's happened to me?"

As Todd and Lewis were getting lost in the forest, the Predator rested at the top of the canopies, just watching Jason. Observing Jason. Studying Jason. Soon, he would be ready. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
